This invention relates in general to the field of clips and more particularly to a clip for securing decorative items to the edges of household surfaces.
Many people hang decorative accessories from fireplace mantels, shelves, counters, window sills and other household surfaces. Among these decorative accessories are Christmas stockings, Christmas lights, and other decorative items such as garland. The two primary options available to hang decorative accessories from household surfaces are nails and weighted hangers. Although nails are a cost effective method of attaching decorative accessories to household surfaces, the use of nails tends to damage household surfaces and cannot be used with brick, marble, granite, or other hard surfaces. Weighted hangers are primarily weighted figurines that rest on the top of a household surface and have a hanger on which Christmas stockings and the like are hung. Weighted figurines have limited weight holding capability. In addition, weighted figures can slip and slide thereby causing damage to the household surface. These weighted figures can also fall from household surfaces and potentially cause injury to persons below or damage to floors or furniture.
Most of the currently available stocking holders are designed for a single purpose, hanging Christmas stockings. Stringing lights, garland or other decorations between stocking holders is not a realistic option for two reasons. First, the hooks are often too small or too awkward to use for anything other than hanging stockings. In addition, the vast majority of these products cannot support the weight of lights or garland. Even the heaviest products tend to slide out of place when items are strung from adjacent stocking holders since they frequently slide on the household surface. Therefore, it is desirable to provide improved device for securing decorative accessories and other items to the edges of household surfaces.
From the foregoing, it may be appreciated that a need has arisen for a clip for securing decorative items to the edges of household surfaces that provides improved holding capacity, adaptability, and safety.
In accordance with the present invention, a support unit for supporting articles hung from a generally planar surface is provided that substantially eliminates and reduces disadvantages and problems associated with conventional devices for hanging decorative items from the edges of household surfaces. According to an embodiment of the present invention, a support unit for supporting articles hung from a generally planar surface is provided that includes a support arm for placement on a top surface of a generally planar surface. The support arm contacts the top surface of the generally planar surface. A mating portion contacts a bottom surface of the generally planar surface that is opposite the top surface of the generally planar surface contacted by the support arm. A curved portion connects the support arm and to the mating portion and provides gripping force between the support arm and the mating portion. A hook extends downwardly from the mating portion and towards the curved portion. The hook supports articles hung from the hook.
The present invention provides various advantages over conventional devices for hanging decorative items from household surfaces. For example, one advantage is an increased holding capacity for the device. Another advantage is that the device does not damage surfaces and can be used on a variety of surface sizes and shapes. Yet another advantage is increased safety due to enhanced gripping power and reduced weight.